This invention relates generally to double conversion tuners that are used in the VHF and UHF range and specifically to adjacent channel signal rejection in such tuners.
With the advent of high definition television and in particular digital signals for high definition television, the advantages of double conversion tuners, commonly used in the cable television environment, have also been recognized for the terrestrial environment. A major difficulty is the need to protect the tuner circuits from adjacent channel signals and other signals, which negatively impact the quality of signal reception and processing, especially in a digital signal environment. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that tailoring a frequency response to produce relatively sharp rejection slopes in the gigaHertz frequency range is a costly matter. The present invention enables such tailoring to occur in a relatively low cost manner and is therefore highly suitable for double conversion tuners intended for use in the large consumer television market.